<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pantheon by Sylvia375</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185309">Pantheon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia375/pseuds/Sylvia375'>Sylvia375</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>skyfactory au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia375/pseuds/Sylvia375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I greatly enjoy learning about different mythology and I love the Achievement Hunter Skyfactory gods au so I decided to try my hand at making a creation myth story and maybe some other stories about the au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Creation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Get into bed and settle down child while I tell you a story of how our world and everything in it came to be. Before the world, as you know existed, there was nothing but an empty void, and inside that void was The Dark God, who now goes by The Sky or Lunar King. The god existed in this void alone for a rather long time until there was a bright explosion, and from the light of that explosion formed our Sun God who preferred to be known as The Solar Queen. When the Queen formed the dark god was hesitant to go over to the other as he had never seen light or another person before. Still, the curiosity got the best of him, and he went over to greet the new god having to shield his eyes as the other was glowing and lighting up a small space around him. When the dark god approached the Queen smiled at him and asked if he wished to help him create some things to fill the empty void, the king took a bit to answer, but in the end he agreed to help the Queen.</p>
<p>Together they started going about how to create our universe, the Queen's first-ever creation was our sun and the stars so that he would not be the only source of light. The dark one however started trying to figure out how to create a world and when he finally figured it out the Queen offered to help him build our world but ended up doing most of the work while the dark one instructed him on what to create and where to place the materials thus earning the Solar Queen his other title of The Earth King. The dark one also earned another title shortly after when he created our moon, thus dubbing himself as The Lunar King.</p>
<p>The King and Queen soon found their empty world to be quite drab and boring so they decided to try and create life that could cover their planet so they each took a seed-sized piece of their essences and planted it into the ground. When the seeds were planted they quickly sprouted into two beautiful flowers, one shined with a golden light while the other glowed with a silver light and it was from these flowers that the Nature god was formed.</p>
<p>Once the nature god was in existence, he used his powers to create all the plants that cover our world. However, in doing so, the nature god tired himself out and needed help to keep his plants alive, so the king went to work. The dark one created our sky and got some help from the Queen to make the weather as well. The lunar king earned the title of The Sky King with his creation of the sky which helped keep the nature god's plants alive while the Queen earned the title of The God of Wind as he crafted the wind that would help the seeds and pollen of the nature gods' creations move around.</p>
<p>Soon the three gods wanted to create even more life, so they all combined a piece of the essence and created The God of Animals. Once this god was formed, he started creating many different kinds of animals, and since they could sustain themselves on the plants or each other the animal god didn't need to keep them alive himself.</p>
<p>About a century after everything was made, something terrible started to happen. Some of the lunar king's darkness became corrupt and started transforming some of the animal gods' creations into monsters. The gods tried to fight off these monsters every night, but they were ill-equipped as they have never needed to fight anything before. Then one night, a sparkle of the animal gods fireflies started congealing together to create a new god. This was how the wandering god of combat came into being, and since he was much better at fighting than the other deities, he was deemed to be a protector of the others.</p>
<p>Soon the nature god wanted to create his own world full of life, which caused him to take off into space to create a world of his own. However, he didn't have the same information that the Queen and King had, and some of the planets didn't turn out right. The Queen's sun scorched the life off of all the worlds the nature god made near it but were frozen when the god made the planets farther from the Earth. The nature god then gave up after that and decided to give up on making his own planet, so he went back down to Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will you tell me more stories about the gods?"<br/>"Of course, child, what stories would you like to hear?"<br/>"Who made us and how did the magic god come into being? How did the wanderer become the creator of the fae and dragons?"<br/>"Haha, that is quite a lot of questions, my child. I'll tell you the stories in a way you can understand to the best of my ability."</p>
<p>The being that created us humans was none other than the nature god himself, you see after coming back down to Earth The thought of making more and different life didn't leave the nature god's mind. He decided that he wanted to make something like him and his friends, so he got to work on creating humans. While one is entirely certain as to how he did it, we do know that he was the one that created us due to a human's natural interest towards nature.</p>
<p>When humans were created, the other gods were interested in meeting the nature god's newest creation. However, since they were so new to the world, the humans were fairly scared of the gods, and whenever the other deities would try to interact with the nature god's creation, the humans would hide from them. This made it somewhat challenging to teach humans about the world around them or how to defend themselves from the monsters and dangerous animals.</p>
<p>While The Wanderer did his best to show them how to use a sword to both defend themselves and to get food, but in the end, the early humans would not stop hiding from the gods when they came to visit, and it didn't seem that they were really learning anything from the gods either. The King was the one who came up with the idea for all the gods to live in his sky and let the humans learn about and try to care for the world on their own. The other gods hesitantly agreed to this as even though most of them thought they should be the ones to teach the humans about the world, the humans didn't seem to understand them at all and always hid from them.</p>
<p>Even though the gods decided to live in the sky and observe the humans, they did still want to try and interact with them. Sometimes they interacted with a human through their dreams to give them messages or ideas for objects and or machines that they themselves have created. While other times they would physically go down to the Earth and directly interact with humans while they conceal their power to disguise themselves and to not cause any alarm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>